Momentos en nuestro amor
by Golgos
Summary: Esta no es una historia completa, sino, solo pequeños pasajes de la vida de Ranma y Akane tiempo después de la boda fallida. Plasmando la evolución de su vida como pareja...
1. Chapter 1

Marshmallow

1er momento

Pequeño corazón blanco.

Nunca había pensado que llegaría a estar nervioso por algo tan simple como aquello, pero, en su corta y complicada vida, ningún entrenamiento le había enseñado afrontar este tipo de combate. Se sentía terriblemente torpe y por sobre todo, observado. Algo que en cualquier otro lugar y circunstancia era reconfortante para su ego, se había vuelto absolutamente molesto, y claro, esa docena de mariposas que revoloteaban alteradas en su estómago no ayudaban para nada. Definitivamente sólo Akane lograba causar ese efecto en él, y aquella (gran) parte de su mente, que aceptaba que la amaba se lo agradecía profundamente. Después de todo, eso decía que podía sentir como un hombre normal. Sólo quedaba aceptarlo abiertamente y es que el gran Ranma Saotome estaba perdidamente enamorado de ESA marimacho.

Parado frente al mostrador, esquivando las insistentes miradas de las señoras dependientas que encontraban terriblemente encantador ver a un jovencito sonrojado comprando en su tienda, pudo hacerse una idea de lo que Akane había sentido un mes atrás. Y con ello ese pequeño regalo, al que sólo le había sacado una mordidita y que ahora descansaba en su caja de tesoros muy bien envuelto, tomaba un significado mucho más grandioso y profundo. Y conciente de ello se agradeció mentalmente no haber seguido los tontos consejos de Hiroshi y Daisuke, en que lo alentaban a disfrazarse para pasar desapercibido. No, definitivamente debía ser valiente y dar la cara. Esto en sí era muy importante. Ahora el único problema era sobreponerse a esos deseos que lo instaban a salir corriendo y, escoger el regalo perfecto.

Mirando de reojo un grupo de chicas que se había concentrado frente a un mostrador, quiso hacerse de una idea ¿qué era lo que Akane preferiría? Si tomaba como referente sus propios gustos terminaría llevando cualquier cosa, ya que ante sus ojos todo parecía ser exquisitamente sugerente. Inmerso en sus pensamientos no alcanzó a vislumbrar el momento en que las jovencitas pagaron sus compras y salieron, por tal motivo, cuando notó que estaba solo una alegre e infantil sonrisa iluminó su rostro. No muy lejos de él, junto a la caja registradora, la más anciana de las dependientas miró a una de sus jóvenes compañeras y susurró divertida. –El verdadero amor se aprecia mejor en pequeños gestos.-

En formal natural, o eso fue lo que creyó, Ranma caminó hasta ese punto del local y obedeciendo la frase "No apoyarse en el mostrador" observó cada uno de los elementos que lo conformaban. Frente a él, una colorida gama de golosinas se presentó. Chocolates, bombones, mazapanes, galletas, caramelos y gomitas, bellamente presentados en papeles de colores parecían pedirle que los llevara con él a casa en grandes cantidades. Pero como siempre, después de pagarle a Nabiki por ciertos servicios, en los que se incluía el guardar silencio y "prestarle" involuntariamente algo de dinero a su progenitor, su presupuesto sólo le permitiría comprar un elemento de cada categoría, quizás con algo de suerte y si Akane estaba de buen genio, terminaría él también comiendo. Así fue como en el justo momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con la mirada de una de las señoras vendedoras, dos hombres, uno mayor y otro joven, ataviados con delantales blancos de cocina llegaron cargando cada uno, un enorme corazón de chocolate negro.

-Estos van de parte del señor Tatewaki Kuno para las señoritas "la bella pelirroja" y "Akane Tendo".- dijo el mayor antes de detenerse a tomar aliento.- Chocolate sólido en envío directo al dojo Tendo- concluyó mientras se sentaba en una banca y miraba al que, por cosa de rasgos Ranma creyó su hijo, el cuál le estaba acercando un vaso de agua.

-Akane…- involuntariamente repitió su nombre mientras se preguntaba, si después de recibir el regalo de Takewaki ella apreciaría su gesto. ¿Y si no le agradaba? ¿Y si prefería el regalo de Kuno? Su parte razonable le decía que eso nunca ocurriría, pero las inseguridades que habían despertado en él su presente estado de "enamoramiento" últimamente habían comenzado a gastarle bromas de mal gusto. – Joven- Y como un ángel que le tendía la mano en una tormenta, la voz de la anciana mujer que antes lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios se hizo escuchar.- ¿Sabe? Todos los años, en esta época, vienen personas, como ese joven Takewaki que se llevan el regalo más grande que sus recursos les pueden asegurar. Pero, aunque su amor parece infinito, es simplemente una fantasía. El verdadero amor, ese bello que ilumina nuestras vidas se hace presente cada día en pequeños gestos. Una sonrisa, una caricia, un buenos días…- en este punto Ranma, que la había estado observando atentamente volvió a posar su mirada en la pareja de hombres e instintivamente comprendió que todos ellos formaban parte de una misma familia. Y es que las miradas que se prodigaban entre ellos parecían estar conformadas de un inmenso amor que realmente no podía ser descrito con otras palabras.- El verdadero amor hace que ese pequeño gesto cobre un nuevo significado, una nueva forma… lo vuelve todo más grande y hermoso.- y mientras la escuchaba Ranma posó su mirada sobre un lugar lejano del mostrador.- Me llevo ese señora.- Ahora, y gracias a ella se sentía más seguro que nunca. – Buena elección.-

Rato después de verlo salir del local con una alegre sonrisa y un saludable sonrojo, y mientras se sentaba junto al hombre mayor y miraba a través de la vitrina los cientos de transeúntes a los que nunca parecía prestar verdadera atención, preguntó.- ¿Ese joven no te recuerda a nadie en particular viejo?-

-Claro que sí… a esa linda jovencita de cabellos azulados que nos visita desde hace dos años. La que siempre lleva el mismo obsequio.- Y estirando el brazo para tomarla de la mano agregó.- ¿Este joven llevó lo mismo?-

-Si…sólo que de otro color.-

Fin momento 1


	2. Chapter 2

A simple vista se podía notar un cambio en el genio de Akane

Momento 2

Un corazón agradecido

Estiró el brazo de su paciente con extrema precaución, tratando de no causarle más dolor del que ya sentía.- Se lo dije, no debe seguir haciendo tanta fuerza a su edad, o el hueso no sanará correctamente.- dijo mirando de frente al anciano, que sentado sobre la camilla le brindaba una clara mirada de cansancio.- Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer por usted es disminuir su dolor.- agregó presionando un punto en su sien. – Y por su bien señor Hiraki espero que su sobrino se haga cargo de las tareas pesadas. Quiero ese brazo bien sujeto por la escayola.- señaló sonriendo y estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando una jovial risita proveniente de la recepción llamó su atención. Esta era la tercera vez durante la consulta. Con una amplia sonrisa, que fue imitada por el anciano, miró a través de la puerta. Allí, sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones, con una revista que distaba mucho de ser leída, se encontraba Akane que nuevamente seria miraba atentamente un punto determinado del techo. 15 minutos después, luego de darle las últimas indicaciones al señor Hiraki en la salida, se quedó apoyado en la puerta, junto a su querida y mimada compañera esquelética, a la que había sacado del edificio para que "disfrutara" del sol matutino.

Tofú, que como todos saben, es experto en descifrar el comportamiento de las personas, miró a la joven por unos segundos, sopesando opciones. A simple vista podía notar un gran cambio en el temperamento de Akane. Seguramente algo realmente bueno acaba de ocurrir en su vida.- ¿Qué opinas? Ya van como 15 veces en la última hora- le comentó el doctor a su querida Betty mientras le daba en leve condazo en las costillas y le cerraba un ojo en forma cómplice.- Lo mismo que yo ¿eh? Es obvio, esto tiene que ver con Ranma- le susurró mucho más bajo para que la joven no lo oyera.- ¿ves? Ahí va de nuevo…- señaló, y es que el juvenil rostro de la chica estaba nuevamente iluminado por una sonrisa. Y claro, sus suposiciones, como siempre, eran acertadas, lo cuál podía ser confirmado por el pequeño bultito que Akane guardaba con sumo cuidado en sus bolsillos, motivo que temprano por la mañana, la había obligado a salir huyendo de las maliciosas observaciones de Nabiki, que para variar encontraba sus renovadas energías muy, pero muy sospechosas. Ahora, refugiada en la tranquilidad de la consulta del doctor Tofú podía dar rienda suelta a todas aquellas sonrisas que cada dos por tres aparecían tercamente en sus labios. Y es que Akane había llegado a la conclusión de que la vida, por dura que a veces solía parecerle, le acababa de presentar una realidad distinta, un mundo feliz en donde extrañamente Ranma Saotome era el portero y guardián de las llaves. –Baka. Insensible.- Bufó de repente entrecerrando las cejas para sorpresa del doctor que aún permanecía apoyado en la puerta. Y es que para su mala suerte acaba de acordarse también de ciertos detalles que no eran de su agrado.

Ranma casi siempre era un tonto insensible, pero a veces, y sólo a veces, dentro de su acostumbrada falta de tacto podía tener uno que otro detalle que casualmente lograba hacer que ella guardara por unos momentos su mal genio debajo de siete llaves. Y así fue, como en uno de esos extraños momentos de lucidez involuntaria Ranma la había sorprendido positivamente. Y no era que ella estuviese esperando algo de su parte, o por lo menos no concientemente, de hecho para su molestia ya se había acostumbrado a no ser "correspondida" en esas fechas. Pero, en cambio, este año Ranma le había entregado un pequeño obsequio. Y, al igual que unos minutos antes, una risita inundó la habitación con su melodiosa alegría aumentando la curiosidad de un doctor Tofú que a la vez observaba preocupado sus bruscos cambios de actitud.

Había pasado un día y aún podía recordar con asombrosa exactitud cada uno de los movimientos de su prometido. Si le preguntaran, seguramente podría describir las furtivas miradas que Ranma le había dirigido durante el desayuno, o cada uno de sus titubeos durante el camino al instituto. Pero no estaba segura de poder darle un nombre a cada una de las emociones que había sentido al finalizar el día, cuando lo había visto entrar casi a rastras en el dojo después de un duro día lleno de batallas con sus otras tres prometidas, para disculparse y entregarle (antes de desmayarse) ese pequeño chocolate blanco. No podía decir si era ternura, emoción, felicidad, miedo o una mezcla de todo ello, en cambio, ahora podía expresar sin titubeos que aquello que la embargaba actualmente era felicidad y mucho, pero mucho amor. Quizás su gesto no podía tomarse como una declaración, pero era un buen comienzo. Porque estaba segura que SU tiempo con Ranma realmente, ahora, estaba empezando.


	3. Chapter 3

El profesor se paseaba por el salón dictando su clase, pero para Ranma todo parecía ocurrir fuera de foco, como si de repente un profundo cansancio se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo

Momento 3

Luz y polilla

El profesor se paseaba por el salón dictando su clase, pero para Ranma todo parecía ocurrir fuera de foco, como si de repente un profundo cansancio se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo. Incluso las voces parecían provenir de un punto lejano, y que decir de los kanjis de su libro, los cuáles extrañamente habían decidido que ese era el mejor momento del día para salir de parranda. Hoy simplemente se sentía aturdido.

No podía quejarse de falta de sueño, ya que coincidentemente, toda la manada de locos que solían atacarlo durante el día y la noche se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarlo tranquilo esa semana, lo que le había asegurado largas y tranquilas horas de sueño. El problema se radicaba justamente en eso, el exceso de sueños. Cada mañana despertaba con una sobrecarga de sensaciones adheridas a su cuerpo, como si hubiese mantenido una dura batalla durante la noche, pero sabía muy bien que ese no era el caso. El culpable de todo tenía nombre, y ese era Akane Tendo.

Oh sí, era cosa de verla sentada unos cuantos pupitres delante de él, pasándose papelitos con una de sus amigas y sonriendo traviesa cada vez que el profesor se daba la vuelta, para concluir que ella era la culpable de todo. Incluso sus ojos, que se negaban a enfocar cualquier otra cosa parecían cobrar vida propia y guiar su mirada en forma directa hacia ella, que en esos momentos era pura luz. "una luz maravillosa, de largas pestañas y graciosa nariz respingada" pensó y sus miradas se encontraron por milésimas de segundo. Cuando ella volteó Ranma podía asegurar que lo hizo exhibiendo una sonrisa coqueta. Y tal y como llegó ese pensamiento, también lo hizo ese calor intenso en sus mejillas. Lo mejor por ahora era ocultar su rostro entre los brazos y apoyarse en la mesa, esperando que el profesor hiciera la vista gorda como muchas otras veces. Pero aún así podía sentir su presencia cálida, femenina. "¡Qué marimacho1" Paf, se abofeteó mentalmente por llamarla siempre de esa manera. Pero es que le tenía miedo a esos sentimientos, que sobrepasaban barreras auto impuestas y que amenazaban con anegar sus sentidos. Eso era, el estaba totalmente invadido por fuerzas Tendo, y ya casi no valía la pena seguir cavando trincheras en el camino. ¿Qué sería de él ahora en adelante? El fuerte hombre que no se detenía ante nadie parecía un cachorrito nervioso frente ella; y si el amor se midiera en estatus de mascota-dueño, seguramente el caminaría a su lado atado con una linda correa.

La primera hora había sido una tortura, pero el recreo se había vuelto una peor. Desde su puesto, junto a la cancha de béisbol, podía observar no muy lejos de allí, el grupo compuesto por Akane y sus dos mejores amigas. Nuevamente ella era luz en medio de la oscuridad, pero una luz que al parecer no sólo lograba captar su atención. "malditos todos" su entrecejo se arrugó al notar como varios chicos diseminados por el césped la observaban embobados. ¿Acaso el también se veía así? Se estremeció ante el pensamiento, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si se veía tan, tan…tan ella, tan Akane. Su cabello, que había crecido un par de centímetros revoloteaba con vida propia junto a su rostro. Y su piel, cuál seda presentaba un brillo extremadamente saludable. Tonto de él que no había querido aceptar aquello, hasta ahora.

El malestar producido por su aturdimiento se había intensificado ahora que ambos avanzaban solos por las calles de Nerima con destino al dojo. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era encontrarse con Ryoga o alguno de sus tantos enemigos y entablar una de sus típicas batallas con el fin de cansar tanto su cuerpo, que para la hora de dormir no tuviera fuerzas suficientes como para soñar. Pero como siempre su suerte parecía haberse quedado en una anterior muda de ropa. ¿Pero podía quejarse? O más exactamente ¿Quería quejarse? Muy dentro de él sabía que lo único que no deseaba era eso. Quería poder caminar tranquilo con ella (en lo posible de la mano, pero eso ya se vería con el tiempo) y hacer notar a todo baboso que la miraba como a un deseado trofeo, que ella tenía alguien que a su lado que daría la vida sin pensarlo una y mil veces sólo por verla feliz. Y es que eso era lo que él realmente quería en esta vida y si podía hacerlo algún día, sin timidez, sin miradas furtivas y sonrisas vetadas sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Por ahora, y mientras se demorara el milagro en ocurrir, podía permanecer sumergido en las tempestuosas aguas del "huracán Akane" que paso a paso, entre tanta destrucción, comenzaba a presentarle una nueva perspectiva de la vida. Oh sí, él era casi, un tipo del todo feliz.

Fin del momento

Ok. Es entretenido sentarme frente a Alise (mi pc amiga) y comenzar a describir estos pequeños momentos en la vida que imagino deberían tener Ranma y Akane. No me demoro mucho rato y los agrego de inmediato, ya que sé que sí me dedico a editarlos nunca nadie logrará leerlos gracias por los lindos comentarios. Espero sinceramente que sigan leyendo. Cariños, June, Golgos o como quieran llamarme.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo habían jurado una y mil veces, pero el orgullo extrañamente seguía sobrepasando a la razón

Momento 4

Senderos

Lo habían jurado una y mil veces, pero el orgullo extrañamente seguía sobrepasando a la razón. Y aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, en este momento, al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones se repetía una escena. Ahí estaba ELLA, acostada en su cama llorando, y ahí estaba ÉL, parado frente a una puerta, esperando inútilmente que un pequeño patito de madera le diera una respuesta. Y es que simplemente ya no sabía como actuar. Tiempo atrás, un simple golpe en la ventana acompañado de una frase en busca de perdón bastaba, pero ahora, incluso por sobre su terquedad sentía que algo más hacía falta. Ya no era un niño, y ella por sobre todas las cosas era una mujer. Y si su comportamiento la había dañado, si su timidez se había disfrazado de desdén solo por temor, debía ser lo suficientemente hombre como para tocar la puerta y entablar una conversación. Pedir perdón y de paso, aclarar muchas cosas. Aún así el temor al rechazo, la vergüenza y el temblor de sus manos pudieron más que el deseo y la intención se quedo simplemente en eso. Así fue como apretando los puños volvió a su habitación.

Esa mañana luminosa, decorada de sonrisas se había convertido, ante la presencia de Ukyo, en un recuerdo de meses anteriores. Su comida era mala, ella fea. Una marimacho kawaikune de pechos planos y más gorda que una vaca. Todos y cada uno de esos insultos revivieron en su mente momentos de su pasado. Peleas, malos entendidos, golpes y distanciamientos que deseaba enterrar en el olvido, pero que tercamente parecían querer regresar a su realidad, aquella donde parecía no ser querida ni estimada. La rabia y el dolor consiguieron vencer su orgullo, y antes que hiciera el simple amago de detenerlas, frías y abundantes lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Ella no se quedaría ahí de pie junto a ellos, para observar como Ranma prefería a Ukyo, su comida, su compañía. Y antes de que el tonto prometido pudiera entrar en razón, la vio corriendo en dirección contraria. Nada de insultos o golpes, sólo arrepentimiento y una caja de galletas, que aún en el suelo, le sentaron como una fuerte bofetada

-Si tan sólo las hubiese probado- Kasumi que acababa de escuchar aquella frase dicha en medio de suspiros, se detuvo junto a la puerta para no molestar con su presencia las reflexiones de su pequeña hermana, quién, aburrida de las constantes indirectas de su padre había huido para situarse junto a la entrada de la casa. Allí, apoyada rectamente contra el marco de la entrada saludaba con una sonrisa a un alborotado y alegre grupo de párvulos, que, agrupados en línea india y tomados de las manos, caminaban guiados por su profesora hacia el parque más cercano.

-¿Akane estás bien?- la mano que acaricio levemente su cabello impregnó su alma con seguridad y calidez. Sólo Kasumi era capas de irradiar un amor tan fuerte.

- Ya pasará, no te preocupes.- dijo volteándose a abrazarla. Y es que estaba convencida que con ella a su lado todo terminaría siempre bien. Y por milésima vez en su vida, se sorprendió al pensar, como en el seno de una familia tan rara como la suya, podía haber nacido alguien tan bello como su hermana. Ella siempre sería su mejor amiga.

-Si tú lo dices. Ya sabes que solo quiero tu bien. No me gusta verte llorar.- agregó, y justo en ese momento sus ojos parecieron observar el cielo.

- Trataré de no hacerlo más.- depositando un beso en su mejilla, Akane caminó hacia el jardín.

Se sentía como un idiota, y la simple y directa mirada que Kasumi le otorgara luego ver alejarse a su hermana hacia el interior de la casa acrecentó su malestar. ¿Acaso eso que vio reflejado en sus ojos era súplica y perdón? Allí en un rincón del tejado había observado indiscretamente el encuentro de ambas chicas. Ahora también se sentía como un ladrón que deliberadamente despojaba a los demás de momentos y recuerdos.

Y mirándose las manos lo decidió. Este no era el hombre que había deseado ser. Si no era capas de acercarse a ella y abrir su corazón, jamás sería digno de una caricia como aquella. "Genial, ahora siento envidia" pensó.

No supo en que momento se sentó a su lado, y menos cuando sus manos se entrelazaron. Y a pesar de sentir aún un profundo dolor se sorprendido a si misma disfrutando del roce de sus dedos.

Simplemente había sentido que ese era el momento apropiado. Allí estaba ella, solitaria junto al estanque, con la luna iluminando su corta cabellera y lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta. Con una determinación nacida de la necesidad de ver de nuevo su sonrisa y sintiéndose más seguro que nunca, se sentó junto a ella cargando un pequeño bulto. Su mano libre rozó la fría roca y se detuvo al percibir la calidez de Akane.

Y las palabras sobraron. Sólo hubo miradas cruzadas y el leve sonido de una galleta siendo mordida.

Fin del momento

Mi Universidad cumplió 3 semanas en toma, lo que se supone me dejaría mucho tiempo libre, se convirtió en el momento propicio para reencontrarme con viejas amistades y disfrutar de la compañía de las nuevas. Así que extrañamente el pc se convirtió sólo en medio para enterarme de lo que acontece dentro de la toma , de ahí la demora…como sea, espero que les guste este "momento", lo acabo de terminar. Me senté y con mi pequeña gata en las piernas me di al trabajo de continuar la historia. Son las 2 de la mañana y me abandonó el sueño….como sea…

Saludos totales


	5. Chapter 5

Momento 5

Momento 5

Reconocimiento

Se detuvo unos segundos para contemplar fijamente aquellos ojos color miel que le devolvían una mirada tranquila y profunda tal y como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Dejando de lado impresiones y conocimientos previos, hizo el ejercicio de olvidar todo; momentos, circunstancias, sentimientos, palabras e imágenes. Todo pareció aclararse, y ahí, frente a frente, sólo dos seres se devolvieron la mirada. Uno preguntando, el otro contestando abiertamente y sin malicia. Y es que "los ojos son el espejo del alma" y su alma, plasmada en el reflejo de aquel espejo, le decía que todo su ser se debatía entre la duda y el placer que le proporcionaba un conocimiento que estando ahí, no se dejaba ver claramente, que se velaba de la misma forma en que su imagen lo iba haciendo mientras se empañaba el espejo. "Estoy loca" su ante brazo, cubierto por la manga de algodón de su infantil pijama, barrió el vapor condensado dejando en su camino la irregular estela del agua. Y entre aquella confusión natural, sus propios ojos color miel parecieron brindarle una fugaz mirada de alegría. ¡Oh sí! Ella lo sabía, sólo quedaba confiar y aceptarlo.

Recorrió rápidamente el camino que separaba el baño de su habitación, tropezando de vez en cuando con la larga toalla que se le escapaba de entre las manos o debido a que sus enormes pantuflas en forma de cerdito amenazaban con huir y encontrar su propio camino. Como sea, a penas hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de sí, agradeció mentalmente volver a encontrarse sumergida en un clima templado. Y es que sin mirar siquiera su piel podía sentir como los poros, al contacto con el frío aire del pasillo, acaban de erizarse, proporcionándole, al tacto, una superficie áspera e irregular. Sumergida en estos pensamientos y en el acto de sacudir su húmedo cabello con las manos no notó los tres leves golpecitos que acaba de recibir la ventana, sino hasta que estos fueron repetidos y acompañados por un -_Akane… ¿tienes tiempo?_- por unos segundos no hubo respuesta, y es que se encontraba analizando cuán poco sorprendida (y enojada) se encontraba ante aquella abrupta interrupción a su intimidad. -_¿Akane? ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo a ver el cielo?_- y antes de encontrar una explicación lógica (y por tanto muy razonada) una voz exterior, demasiado parecida a la suya, se había adelantado. –_Por supuesto, Ranma_- y mientras esas palabras se materializaban, una voz interior dijo junto a sus oídos -_Tontita está claro. Estás enamorada_-.

Esta escena se había repetido ya tantas veces que podía combatir perfectamente el nerviosismo que amenazaba con apoderarse de sus ya torpes movimientos, pero no sabía qué hacer exactamente con aquella ansiedad que la aquejaba y que la llevaba invariablemente a acariciarse las manos. Y es que ahí estaba él, a su lado mirando las estrellas. Tan tranquilo que despertaba en ella algo de envidia y al mismo tiempo muchas dudas. ¿Acaso su presencia no podía perturbarlo? Siguiendo la ruta de su mirada se encontró observando la enorme luna de plata que decoraba el cielo. Y tal y como las dudas llegaron también se esfumaron dejando a su paso una voz que susurró dentro de ella.- _¿Qué no lo ves? Cada vez que está nervioso busca refugio a tu lado_- y fue entonces cuando una dulce sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Todo estaba claro, pero a pesar de que la ansiedad se había ido, sus manos seguían rozándose y de pronto lo notó. Éstas, como entes aparte se estaban reconociendo; acariciando la suavidad de sus dedos, las líneas de sus manos, la textura de sus uñas. Y elevando la palma, de una, la contempló hipnotizada, allí claramente estaban marcadas las líneas del amor y de la vida. Tan raramente iguales que su corazón dio un salto de alegría. ¿Acaso este era su destino? Y si esta vez la voz no dijo nada, los ásperos dedos de Ranma que acariciaron delicadamente su piel helada se encargaron de contestar aquella pregunta.- _Está claro. Nos amamos_.- y, finalizando con aquella parte de su historia y abriendo las puertas de una nueva etapa, entre caricia y caricia por fin se besaron.

Fin momento

Supongo que todos esperaban algo más largo (incluida yo) pero bueno… de todas formas mañana o pasado les dejaré lo que le sucede ese día a Ranma, y de ahí en adelante seguiré con más momentos… total… Ranma y Akane queda para rato. Cariños a todos los que leen y disculpen la demora...estaba sin Internet .

Golgos.


	6. Chapter 6

Momento 6

Intermedio I

El lento pasar del tiempo…

No podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. La vida por fin parecía tomar el rumbo correcto, aquel que venía soñando desde hace tiempo para todos. Quizás, ahora podía comenzar a pensar un poco más en ella, en su futuro, en lo que de verdad quería hacer. Ya no podía negarse así misma que aquel acontecimiento la había hecho plantearse preguntas que antes había ignorado por miedo y por amor. Miedo al cambio, a dar un paso y luego no saber como dar los siguientes, miedo a comprobar que más allá de aquella puerta existía un mundo desconocido para ella, una realidad que debía encarar y en la que desde ese momento debía coexistir. Y amor, un inconmensurable amor que sentía por cada uno de los seres que, sentados en círculo en aquella habitación, parecían estar sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Un amor tan grande que a veces la sofocaba.

-Todo es como debe ser- pensó sonriendo por unos segundos antes de que su mirada alegre se volviera lo suficientemente amenazante como para detener los movimientos de su padre y tío.

-Déjenlos en paz.- les ordenó- Por favor- agregó suavizando su voz al intuir que su padre estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.- Yo he esperado esto tanto como ustedes.- concluyó manteniendo su voz firme, dando a entender que no daría su brazo a torcer. Y es que por nada del mundo dejaría que alguno de ellos rompiera el encanto del momento.

-Lo mismo va para ti.- sentenció sin siquiera mirar a una sorprendida Nabiki, que segundos antes, aprovechando el jaleo provocado por su padre, se había aproximado lentamente hacia la puerta cámara en mano.

-Y con todo respeto querida tía…- Dijo entre suspiros al notar como la madre de Ranma se removía ansiosa en su puesto.

Oh sí!! Ella no permitiría que nada arruinara aquel acontecimiento.

--

Los primeros rayos del sol matutino parecían haberse detenido admirados sobre el pacífico rostro de Akane, que apoyada aún en el hombro derecho de Ranma dormía plácidamente desde hace varias horas.

-Quien como tú.- sonrío el joven mientras la observaba de reojo, a la vez que con su mano izquierda apartaba algunos rebeldes mechones de cabello azulado que no le permitían apreciarla por completo.- Eres tan bella…- murmuró por lo bajo tratando de no despertarla aún teniendo la certeza de que en la habitación de al lado toda la familia estaba escuchando incluido un grupo de por lo menos tres personas que esperaban verlo parado frente a un altar en la tarde o llevarlo a la horca. Aún así esa delgada pared que los separaba en ese preciso momento parecía ser tan poderosa como una enorme muralla de concreto y rocas, que los aislaba a ambos cobijándolos en su pequeño y brillante mundo privado.

Era tarde, seguramente ya había pasado la hora de entrada a clases, pero mientras Kasumi mantuviera al resto de la familia a rayas, el seguiría sentado en el living, recargado en la pared custodiando los sueños de Akane, su novia.

-Mi novia…- es extraño poder decir aquello en voz alta y más aún poder hacerlo mientras la tiene a su lado, sin miedo a golpes o insultos. – A veces desearía que no fueras tan salvaje, pero luego entiendo que si dejaras de serlo ya no serías mi Akane.- le explica suavemente conciente de que inmersa en las tierras de Morfeo ella no puede escucharlo. Y es que es mejor así, ya que aún existen cosas que no desea que cambien sólo por miedo.

-Ranma…- Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios mientras escucha como Akane murmura su nombre entre sueños. Y la "tonta" sonrisa aparece nuevamente en su rostro. Y piensa que nunca antes estuvo mejor dicho algo. "Tonta", "boba", "traidora" ¿cómo nombrar algo que muestra, contra sus deseos, sus verdaderos sentimientos? Y es que esa "tonta" sonrisa expone ante todos su más grande debilidad- Akane…-

--

Nabiki observa atentamente su cámara digital mientras piensa que se está perdiendo LA oportunidad de su vida.- Y pensar que no te había usado, esperando el momento de estrenarte con esos dos…- suspira dirigiendo esta vez su mirada hacia Kasumi, que apoyada en la puerta le devuelve una mirada cargada de súplica.- ¿Cómo decirle a ella que no?- Y es que hasta Nabiki Tendo tiene una debilidad.- Hay Kasumi…- Quizás más tarde buscaría la forma de sacar provecho de esta situación, por ahora (y sólo por ahora) dejaría a esos dos en paz.

Fin intermedio

Había querido desarrollar más el momento anterior, pero me pareció entretenido (creo que más para mí que para ustedes XD) crear estos intermedios en la historia. Los momentos, como expliqué en el primer capítulo (o eso creo ) tratan la evolución en la relación de Akane y Ranma, mientras que estos Intermedios, desarrollan un poco lo que ocurre con la familia de ambos al ver que las cosas entre sus "pequeños" progresan.

El caso de hoy proviene del Momento 5, en que ambos por fin se besan. Luego de conversar "las cosas" (evento que desarrollaré en el Momento 6) se quedan dormidos (en realidad Akane) en el mismo lugar en donde antes se pusieron a conversar. Y como algo típico del mundo Saotome-Tendo, finalmente toda la familia, y en un acto de magia algo extraño, terminó sentada en la habitación del lado tratando de escuchar. ¿Qué pasa por la mente de cada uno durante este tiempo y el que vendrá?

Aps!! Y lo que se me olvidaba, lo que llevó a Ranma a ser_ sincero_ lo expondré en el Momento 7 XD.

Cariños y gracias por leer. Y para los que dejan comentarios siempre…Gracias tb

Golgos


	7. Chapter 7

Momento 6

Generaciones

"Un alma gemela es alguien que tiene cerrojos que pueden ser abiertos con nuestras llaves, y llaves capaces de abrir nuestros cerrojos"

Sí, le temblaban las manos, las piernas y quizás hasta el alma. Su espalda era un mar de nudos, incómodos y dolorosos. Y su pecho presentaba una que otra marca oscura. Eso era lo que su reflejo delataba.

-Estoy harto- se repitió por tercera vez mientras observaba el informe despojo en que se había convertido su camisa preferida. Ya no eran sólo momentos molestos dentro de su día a día, ya no sólo eran encuentros esporádicos con locos que querían matarlo o amarlo. No. De eso estaba entretejida su vida y hasta ahora no podía ver nada que compensara tanto malestar. Excepto, quizás….

Se desplomó exhausto sobre su futón tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en la cual descansar, pero a pesar de haberlo logrado interiormente seguía batallando con esos deseos que lo impulsaban a huir lejos, abandonar todo, olvidar. Pero no podía, ya que a penas esos pensamientos poblaban su mente también lo hacía la imagen de ella, su llave. Por ella podía aguantar un poco más, por ella Y TAN SOLO POR ELLA podía dar un paso y TODOS los pasos necesarios para continuar por aquel camino que tras habérsele establecido alguna vez había aceptado como completamente suyo. No había caso, lo aceptaba y por ella tenía que hacerlo mejor, por ella debía ser un hombre fuerte, un hombre completo. Por ella, su llave, su Akane. ¡Oh, sí! Mentalmente no temía admitirlo, pero expresarlo en palabras, eso era otra cosa.

-Akane.- cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse. Nunca nadie le había enseñado esa técnica, pero para su sorpresa un día se había encontrado a sí mismo haciendo uso de ella, siguiéndola por la casa, observándola desde lejos. Y es que era tan fácil para él sentirla, su aura, tan llamativa como ella. Extrañamente parecía sólo hecha para esa función y jamás pensaría siquiera en utilizarla con alguien más, nadie lo merecía.

-¿Dónde estás?- Pudo sentirla caminando por el pasillo, hacia su habitación. Pudo percibir la confusión en ella rodeada por esa esencia cálida que sólo su ser parecía exhibir. Pudo entender que al igual que él, ella necesitaba su compañía. -Ya voy- a duras penas se puso de pie y tomó de un cajón una nueva camisa. Luego, mirando por última vez su oscura habitación salió por la ventana.

Tres leves golpecitos marcaron el comienzo de su destino o eso sería lo que le narrara a sus futuras generaciones cuando contara la historia de su amor. Tres leves golpecitos acompañados de un _¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo a ver el cielo? _serían el comienzo de la historia que seguramente Akane rebatiría con un _¡No eran tan leves! _o _¡fueron demasiado tímidos como para escucharlos! _¿Quién podía decirlo con exactitud siendo ella? Y es que tal vez esos "tres golpecitos" se transformarían en muchos más, en muchos menos, en grititos o suspiros, en miradas o guiños según cómo trasformara sus recuerdos ese cálido sentimiento llamado amor. Ese cálido sentir que lo unía a ella.

Y así fue como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ante la falta de una certeza convertida en palabras prefirió hacer uso de aquello que siempre lo caracterizó y lo caracterizaría. Una sonrisa y una caricia para Akane, su cerradura, su llave.

Fin momento.

Ups… tardé un siglo… será…

Caricia y sonrisa. Muy a su forma siempre están entregándose esos elementos mutuamente. Como un ciclo. Como sea… espero que les guste…gracias a un comentario activé los comentarios anónimos por si alguien quiere je… y eso… hoy soy chica de pocas palabras. Gracias a los que me leen, prometo continuar y terminar series prontamente, ya lo hice con "Y es que en mis sueños…" chau ^^


End file.
